With the progress of network environments, remote communications such as video conferences have been widely used.
As a transmission terminal for performing such remote communications, a dedicated-purpose terminal is used whose function is dedicated to, for example, a video conference. Such a dedicated-purpose terminal may be shared by a plurality of users in an office by using a shared account.
However, because it is difficult to provide a user specific communication with the shared account, a personal account is beginning to be allowed to be used for the dedicated-purpose terminal (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, with the wide spread of mobile terminals (general-purpose terminals) such as a smart-phone, the general-purpose terminals are beginning to be allowed to be used for remote communication services such as a video conference in place of the dedicated-purpose terminals.